Rain through Red Eyes
by AmericanKittyKat
Summary: Prussia is reflecting on what goes on, and what his life has been like. Warning: Character Death and Slight AustriaXPrussia


The sky was cloudy, the thundering rains pouring down over most of Germany. Lightning was seen occasionally, it's shocking presence making some jump in surprise of the jolt of the light. The pitter patter of rain sounded as if rocks were hitting the ground as it hit concrete, and a drowned sound as it hit the water in puddles. Most people were in their houses, or at work, and the streets were mostly empty from the looks of things.

However, something stood out in a alleyway, if someone cared to look. A silver haired man was sitting on the ground, soaked to the bone. His red eyes stared distantly to the red colored brick a few feet away from him. He looked as if he was in a trance. He was alone, no one with him. The former nation, Prussia was all by his lonesome. His friend, Gilbird was kept inside because his bones ached from the rain. The nation sat with his legs bent up against his chest, his arms hugging them. The blue clad man looked pitiful, but from the street, no one could see him.

* * *

**Hi no hikari, usshinau tame no hi** _I lost the light of day and the sun._

_

* * *

_

The Prussian's mind was going a mile a minute to hear the voice of the olden times swift gently through his brain. In his mind, in his sight, was nothing but the dark moon that eclipsed the moon. He sat in the dead field, grey and black grass whipping at his ankles. The silver man was glowing with a ghostly light, and he stood there unmoving. His eyes opened, and pure red dead eyes stared back. No light for the Prussian.

* * *

**Kurashiki no nanimokamo suteta noni** _It's painful when everything has abandoned you._

_

* * *

_

Pictures of the wars, the people, their dead faces, made the haunting Prussian blink twice as images seemed to play out somewhat transparently in front of him. Ludwig with Italy, Austria with his stupid piano, France and Spain drinking with England. He was alone forever now. Two blinks, and the scene switched to a dead Gilbert, and everyone laughing and drinking around him, happy that he was gone.

Austria had a smile on his face, Ludwig was attempting to smile, and Italy looked as happy as he could be, as they pranced around his dead body. The dead looking Prussian, wanted to weep and scream his lungs out, but he stood immobile, scared, hated, hateful, upset, distraught, and….nothing. The red sky above him looked turbulent with the emotions that the Prussian thought he was feeling.

* * *

**Omoidasu anata no kodou** _I can remember your heartbeat

* * *

_

The scene turned to the nation as he was younger. He was holding a crying blond child. Blue eyes were shut in tears. The silverette smiled in a brotherly way, and hummed a lullaby. The blue cloaked man stepped back in what seemed to be a random dance, but the blond child soon calmed down from his loud sobs. Blue eyes opened, as tiny fists wrapped in the dark blue fabric.

"Prussia." He whispered, as he slowly drifted off, the random movements rocking the blond haired boy to sleep. He kissed his cheek and waited for the child to sleep. He could hear the thumps of the child's somewhat calming heartbeat. It made the nation swell in pride for the small child.

* * *

**Kie nakataa wasure nakatta** _I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to forget.

* * *

_

The red eyed male sat on a white sheeted bed, his eyes wide. He couldn't remember parts of his past. It was cloudy. His fingers were clutched in his hair, and his eyes were tearful, as if he was a unstable man. In fact he was quite unstable, but he was a actor. He acted like nothing was wrong. And fooled. If he wasn't aware of the future, he would gloat, he would rub it in everyone's faces that he fooled them and they were none the wiser. However, he was quite aware of the future.

He hid it for the better of Austria, West, and everyone he held dear. Even Gilbird was left in the dark. He tore at his hair, feeling his scalp bleed. He was used to the stinging sensation, and it was never seen through his silver hair, so he had no need to hide it. He stumbled as if he was drunk over to a mirror to stare at it blankly. He was a man who didn't recognize himself after so many years of proclaiming he 'was awesome'. The red eyed man, stared with a false smile and joined his brother with a equally fake laugh.

* * *

**Aishita koto o** _Since I loved you.

* * *

_

A picture of him and Austria came to mind. He was with the piano lover, and kept telling him to marry his piano, when he realized it more than the silverette would ever say in public. He loved the stupid prissy Aristocrat with all of his heart, but he couldn't let anything shine through. Never. He bared a fanged smile, lingering traces of self loathing as he proclaimed his awesome was always right.

Not once did Austria notice he sometimes had darker eyes than normal, neither did he notice the odd silence coming from the other man. Austria was blind and defenseless, and so was he. He acted like nothing was wrong, as he always had, and fooled the Austria better than he could ever hope to. After all, even nations wanted to feel love. But, he wasn't a nation. It was denied to him.

* * *

**Anata wa watashi o dakishime** _You would hold me close

* * *

_

He remembered, after the Berlin Wall, and he was injured. West held him close and took care of him, forcing himself to stay awake for the small gasps of breath coming from the older. It was a small smile of normalcy from the turmoil filled younger. To hear the older breath, to hear him proclaim he was awesome. However even then, his act fooled the younger. As it always did.

As it always did. He cursed and loathed his ability to fool, but what good would it do him to tell his friends. They would laugh. They would cry in laughter, they would tell him he was a fool. After all, the Prussian did it to himself many times. It was the times of the Prussian that were the saddest he ever remembered.

* * *

**Aisu watshi o** _Since you._

**Aishita**_ Loved me.

* * *

_

Austria said nothing, as the Prussian disappeared in the old town. In fact, the brown haired man didn't notice for at least three minutes, and after that, somewhat wondered if he should go after the silverette. If he knew, he would have run screaming after. So would West.

It was another year. The last. He looked at his forested area, to the memory of Old Fritz. He came here often, since no one knew about it. Why couldn't he keep this secret? Germany and Austria kept secrets from him. He was justified. The silverette wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Old Fritz might be disappointed. No, Prussia would be disappointed in himself. So where did that leave the other nation? Shivering in the cold, whispering things that he wish someone would say back to him.

* * *

**Nanoni anata doko e?** _So then where did you go?

* * *

_

He didn't know where anyone went anymore. Austria didn't come to see him, and West didn't search for him. He even sat and watched the two, hoping to be noticed. But even then it was false hope. They didn't need him anymore. Austria didn't notice when he raced across his vision, neither did West notice when he made funny faces through the window. Did they disappear? Or did he?

The silver haired nation really did wonder what was going on.

* * *

**Ame de nagashi te** _The rain is beating down on me

* * *

_

The rain poured down on his shaking and cold frame. All he wanted was curl up in front of a fire, or curl under some warm sheets. But his red eyes stared up at the padded like grey sky, and wonder when his time was ending, for why wouldn't want it to end? Why? No one was waiting for him anymore. No one cared. A small sob tore from the physical body, and he hung his head, drops flying down to the ground as he shook.

* * *

**Keshite kiete** _I'll vanish, I've vanished

* * *

_

He cursed the sky, he cursed what he couldn't have anymore. He cursed everything…but what he loved. In the puddle next to him, two faces, Roderich's and West's, stared back at him, laughing. He looked away, why couldn't they love him like he loved them? Why?!

* * *

**Wasure sasete hoshii no** _I want to forget everything_

**Anata no koto o** _Even you.

* * *

_

He remembered everything. Every word. Every touch. Every look. He wasn't needed anymore. For how could such a monster be needed? He wanted the others to forget him…to make themselves happier. He wanted to forget…to make them happy. Whatever was needed for him to be happy…

* * *

**Mou nani mo ira nai** _Now there's nothing left_

**Kono ame de** _And this rain_

**Nagashite** _Will continue to pour

* * *

_

Prussia was gone, and no words could bring him back. Only the limp body in the rain, his soul trapped away deep inside. The body wasn't found until two days later, and West and Austria didn't know he was missing until a month later. He was awake for the whole time. He heard the curses at him. He smiled through it all. He was right. They didn't need him. He was a burden. As his red eyes glanced lifelessly to the rain, West and Austria being quiet in the background, he whispered, "Goodbye my loves. May you remember me only in a good light." The two looked up, and Prussia was gone.

* * *

_(Translation by Rena) This was off a Miku Hatsune video in my favorites a long time back. I wanted to make a sappy song fic to it. (Must. Make. Happy. Fic. Soon.) _


End file.
